


Ангельская пыль

by Dai_Ri



Category: jam (Japanese Movie)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Мичи всегда будет идти вслед за Хироши





	Ангельская пыль

— В нашем городе будет проходить прослушивание в известную группу, представляешь? — Хироши залетел в беседку, ставшую их условным местом встречи. Здесь было довольно тихо и славно пели птицы. Мичи улыбнулся другу, запыхавшемуся, с пылающими щеками и горящими энтузиазмом глазами. Хироши плюхнулся напротив, вытер ладонью лоб, на краткий миг предался расслабленности и сразу же подался вперед. — Я подал заявку. Мне прислали на почту анкету — там столько пунктов! И не на отвали... «Расскажите, какой ваш любимый праздник, и о связанном с ним случае», «какое из просмотренных вами аниме показалось вам самым противоречивым и почему», «если бы вам предложили отправиться в кругосветное путешествие, какие бы вещи вы взяли с собой» — и подобных там куча! До утра придется сидеть... И зачем им все это надо?

— Наверное, хотят узнать тебя как человека. Ты же не просто петь будешь, ты будешь частью группы. Им должно быть с тобой комфортно не только на сцене. Да и на сцене — хочется доверять тому, с кем ты в спайке.

— Все припоминаешь наше позорное выступление на выпускном? Там изначально идея была провальной, — Хироши нахмурился — тот случай проехался по нему сильнее, чем он пытался показать. Весь зал словно бы сговорился против, в их наскоро сколоченную из двух коллективов группу летели помидоры и яйца. Да, они плохо сыгрались, еще хуже спелись, однако любителей на концерте хватало, а волна негатива обрушилась только на них.

Удивительно, что после этого мечта Хироши стать певцом не потухла, а лишь разгорелась сильней.

— Я верю в тебя, Хироши. Ты справишься с любыми препятствиями.

— Я тоже так думаю, — Хироши поднял глаза к куполу беседки и выше, словно уже видел себя на сцене в составе известной группы.

  


Прослушивание Хироши провалил.

— Сказали, что у меня есть потенциал, но мне не мешало бы подучиться, — он горько ухмыльнулся. — Но я не сдамся, слышишь? И обо мне еще услышат... Ты же будешь рядом со мной?

— Всегда.

С тех пор, как они познакомились — когда Хироши снял его с дерева, куда Мичи загнала здоровенная псина, тяпнувшая напоследок за ногу, и на спине отнес в больницу, и проверял, ходит ли Мичи на уколы, и увесисто затыкал всех шутников, — Мичи поклялся следовать за Хироши, какой бы путь тот не избрал.

  


— Ты сделал что?

— Подкупил управляющего, — Хирошо спокойно мыл руки, заскочив к Мичи поужинать и поделиться новостями. — Не парься, Мичи, мне просто нужен билет в столицу.

— Разве тебе плохо в провинции?

— В нашей провинции нет вокальных школ. А если меня распределят в столицу — хотя бы насчет жилья и работы париться не надо будет. С остальным я справлюсь, — Хироши вышел к столу с закатанными рукавами и лицом, наполненным решимостью.

— В столице сложно...

— Конечно, сложно, поэтому мне нужны твои помощь и поддержка. Ты же поедешь со мной? Жить будем вместе, подработку тебе найдем. И начнем потихоньку идти к славе. У меня появилась парочка идей.

— Ты — одержимый.

— Разве это плохо? Я не желаю довольствоваться тем, что у меня под боком. Я хочу подняться выше и доказать всем, что это реально и что я не бросаюсь словами попусту. Пусть завидуют. Пусть жалеют о том, что не могут также пойти против системы, потому что свое болото теплее и уютнее. Я не хочу увязнуть в рутине, Мичи. Она затягивает и губит мечты, — Хироши уперся ладонями в стол, нависая над тарелками и Мичи. Мичи гипнотизировался внутренней силой Хироши, подавляющей и осуждающей ленивую нерасторопность. — Так ты едешь со мной?

— Да.

  


План Хироши оказался до гениальности простым. Сделать акцент на определенный контингент людей. На одиноких женщин средних лет и старше, которым наскучили работа и однообразная жизнь, но еще мечтающих о принце. И готовых нести к его ногам деньги и обожание. Хироши собирался примерить образ подобного принца, лишенного земель и богатств, но не лишенного романтики. Он писал баллады, и лились страсти, драмы, смятения и преодоления в словах и музыке. Две ищущих мечущихся души либо находили друг друга, либо расставались навсегда.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты похожее уже писал? — Мичи всегда первым прикасался к свежерожденной песне. Утром, днем, вечером, ночью... Эта ждала его после изнуряющей работы, когда хотелось тупо упасть и проспать неделю; предыдущая — на рассвете, нежно подсвеченная румяным солнцем. Хироши не нуждался в вердикте «хорошо-плохо», но песни «жгли ему руки». Он писал их и торопливо избавлялся, заодно давая Мичи направление, какую делать аранжировку. Мичи научился ради Хироши, и у него даже неплохо получалось.

— Здесь другие обстоятельства и совсем иное настроение. Слышишь ритмику? «Хей, шторм, что шумишь? Корабль мой в пути. Волны ему не страшны, обрушь хоть девятый вал. Там на другом берегу любовь моя ждет меня!» А та песня была про космос, бесконечное полотно пространства, сквозь которое идут сигналы, но чем дальше — тем дольше идут они до Земли. Совсем разные смыслы и посылы.

— Ага. Однако концовка одна.

— Какая разница? И вообще, Мичи, не слишком ли ты придираешься? Или хочешь сам писать песни?

— А я могу?..

Хироши с сомнением оглядел его.

— Нет, прости. Ты по-другому смотришь на мир.

Мичи не смотрел по-другому на мир, целым миром для него стал Хироши. С упорством броненосца идущий к мечте. И задача Мичи — помогать ему в этом.

  


Первый успешный концерт ждал их в Чибе. Маленький, даже можно сказать крохотный зал бурлил от оваций и возбужденных выкриков «браво-браво!» Пару песен Хироши исполнил на бис. Он улыбался, и от переполнявших чувств у него слегка дрожал голос. Мичи за сценой стискивал кулаки и молился над древней аппаратурой. К счастью, никаких сбоев не случилось.

Успех они закрепили в баре. Только вдвоем. Жаль, это время пролетело слишком быстро.

Привычку болтать со зрителями Хироши завел после третьего концерта. Шел седьмой. Мичи не выдерживал трескотни, но еще больше — маски, которую Хироши нацеплял на себя. Хироши считал большинство поклониц тупыми курицами, ничего не смыслящими в его песнях, но смеющими что-то ему диктовать. При этом он улыбался, смеялся, внимательно выслушивал «дам глубоко за тридцать» и периодически слегка изменял программу. Поддержки Мичи Хироши стало мало, он — как всегда — хотел большего.

  


— Ты сделал что?..

— Переспал с женой продюссера, — Хироши спокойно забрался под одеяло, словно это нормально — ублажать зрелых дам с пухлыми счетами. — Не парься, она не извращенка и была мила и обходительна. И у нее отличная грудь.

— А с языком у нее как? Если она разболтает про ночь с тобой, то всему, чего мы достигли, конец. Ты в своем уме?!

— Мичи, мне нужно, чтобы через своего муженька она открыла мне мир шоу-биза. Сейчас мы барахтаемся в луже, даже не ручейке. Достаточно лишь влиться в нужный поток — и всё! Дело в шляпе. Пашем также, только плоды сочней и слаще.

— И ради этого ты готов запятнать себя?..

— Запятнать? Я тебя умоляю. Пару раз в неделю трахать преданную фанатку — это даже в песке не изваляться. Вот если бы я лег под ее мужа...

— Меня бы здесь не было.

— Уверен? — Хироши усмехнулся и навис сверху — в дымчатой рубашке, вспыхивающей серебряными блестками. Мичи захотелось спрятаться — он не мог и не умел противостоять этому пронзительному прямому взгляду и повелительной просьбе. — Ты слишком любишь меня.

Любил. Главный вопрос: а любили ли в ответ?..

  


Имя Хироши гремело на афишах. Мичи по-прежнему помогал ему готовиться к концертам, по-прежнему писал к песням аранжировки. Одна группа поклонниц сменяла другую. Груды писем копились невскрытыми и запирались в коробках, которые пылились под кроватью. Чаще всего ночами Мичи стонал на этой кровати под Хироши, некоторые — проводил в одиночестве. Где и с кем был Хироши, он предпочитал не знать. Убирался и пел в тишине квартиры песни Хироши, хорошо знакомые и звенящие натянутыми струнами эмоций. Слова проникали в сердце и шли от сердца. Поэтому, наверное, Хироши верили все. Искренне и ярко им восхищались.

«Ангел, он ангел!»

Мичи усмехался, слыша такое. Людей слишком легко было обмануть. Вышитые на малиновом пиджаке крылья, отливающие золотом, — подарок Мичи. Он не сам вышивал, конечно, — отдал на заказ, выбрав ателье, швею и детально проработав эскиз. Результат понравился им с Хироши вместе. И каждый концерт отныне осенялся двумя крылами. А потом — голосом Хироши. Грудным, чистым, волнующим, завораживающим... В зале плакали, смеялись, страдали и воодушевлялись в зависимости от того, куда вел их Хироши. Мичи, управляя музыкой, не поддавался соблазну лишь потому, что уже всё проживал и не раз. И потому, что Хироши не нужны были сбои.

Мичи очень хотелось, чтобы все это длилось вечность.


End file.
